1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to body stimulating devices, and in particular to devices for stimulating fingernails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An individual's hands are second only to the eyes in expressiveness and the ability to communicate to others. The desirability of having strong, healthful, and attractive nails has long been recognized. Nails are composed entirely of closely packed keratin produced by the moon-shaped matrix extending under the nail folds, the visible portion of which is known as the cuticle. Stimulation of the nail increases matrix circulation and augments both the growth and quality of the nail. In addition, stimulation of the nails promotes the feeling of relaxation, well being, and general health of the entire body. In the past, nail stimulation has been provided by buffing, massaging, and filing the nails as well as by everyday chores and by manual manipulation of the nails by pressing or rubbing.